Inspiración
by DarkHetaliaBlood
Summary: Todos los pintores necesitan la inspiración y Feliciano Vargas no era la decepción pero... ¿Cómo se inspira este famoso pintor? —Ve Ludwig— dice con alegría el pintor—, mueve un poco tu cabeza hacia atrás.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad, son de Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

**INSPIRACIÓN**

By:

DarkHetaliaBlood

* * *

—Con suavidad —dice un chico castaño de tan solo 23 años de edad dando la primera pincelada en el lienzo soportado por el caballete, haciendo con delicadeza y tranquilidad que podía hartar a cualquiera; todos menos a él, Feliciano Vargas, uno de los pintores—de origen italiano—más famosos en el mundo. Toda persona debe de conocer por lo menos, una de sus magníficas obras de arte.

Un buen pintor debe de estar en lugares aislados y silenciosos, en este caso, Feliciano estaba en el ático de su casa. Lo curioso es que Feliciano detesta esos lugares pero, cuando se trata de la pintura era otra persona.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede molestarlo.

Esa es una regla a seguir en esta casa, todos sus familiares y amigos lo sabían.

Otro elemento fundamental para poder pintar—aparte de los materiales para pintar—, es tener la inspiración. Si no tienes la inspiración no puedes pintar, eso es obvio. Sin importar de cómo te inspiras, debes de conseguirlo.

Detrás de Feliciano, se puede ver alrededor de él varios pinceles de varios tamaños y formas, ordenadas de menor al mayor tamaño; varias pinturas de diferentes colores. Tantas obras de pintura, expresando sentimientos.

Pero a diferencia de los demás días que ha estado en el ático, se siente un sentimiento de angustia reinaba este lugar, un sentimiento tan sofocante que al estar ahí tan solo cinco segundos en ese ático; te pondrías como loco, gritando desesperadamente y corriendo para jamás volver.

Frío… Hace mucho frío.

¿Por qué?

Feliciano mueve un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar al frente, viendo su inspiración. Sonríe el italiano.

—Ve~ Ludwig— dice con alegría el pintor—, mueve un poco tu cabeza hacia atrás.

No hay respuesta, ni reclamo o afirmación, solo silencio… Un silencio incomodo, muy sofocante. Empieza reír Feliciano tan natural, pero hay algo malo, esa risa… No es igual a como suele reír el joven Feliciano… Esa risa… da miedo. Tan solo oír esa risa en tan solo unos pocos segundos, tienes ganas de…

Matarte.

No importa cómo, solo quieres hacerlo para liberarte ese espeluznante ruido. La pregunta es, ¿en realidad es el verdadero Feliciano? Y si no es el verdadero, ¿dónde está Feliciano Vargas?

Deja de reír el italiano, coloca sus instrumentos en alguno de sus muchas mesas de madera que él tiene, ya un poco desgastada. Se acerca al alemán. Ludwig estaba sentado en una sella hecha igual de madera, no hace ningún movimiento, su cabeza agachada.

Una vez cerca de Ludwig, toma su cabeza para colocar hacia atrás, Los ojos azules del alemán miran hacia al techo, no parpadea ni una vez. Sin brillo en sus ojos.

¿Qué está pasando?

—Ludwig, tu piel…—Toca sus manos del rubio—, están frías ve~.

Deja de tocar sus manos, sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado. Es obvio que le pasa algo a Ludwig, ¿acaso es un tonto al no darse cuenta? O, ¿estará fingiendo?

—Ve~ a lo mejor sea este lugar, hace mucho frío.

El pintor italiano da un paso hacia atrás, mira sin parar a su amigo. Observando cada parte de su cuerpo, todo perfecto para poder pintar.

—Por cierto, perdón por a verte hecho eso— dijo sonriente dirigiendo sus ojos a la barbilla de Ludwig completamente cubierta de sangre. ¿Qué…esta… pasando? ¿Por qué Ludwig tiene sangre en su barbilla?—, pero tenía que hacerlo— En la parte atrás de la silla se puede ver como caían gotas de sangre al piso, formando un gran charco de sangre.

—Me estaba desesperando — habla con un tono neutral, sus ojos pierden por un instante el brillo, sus pupilas desaparecen dejando solo al iris dominando gran parte de sus ojos.

—Sabes Ludwig, después de terminar te prepare pasta ve~— Se va hacia su lugar del trabajo muy contento, toma el pincel—. Terminemos con esto—Empieza a dar de nuevo una pincelada con muchos ánimos.

No importa cómo te inspiras, debes de buscarlo… Incluso si matas a tu mejor amigo, si esto te da inspiración…

¡Hazlo!

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia, esta toda loca XD. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
